


PSTD

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Brain Surgery, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Medicine, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleeping Walking, Surgery, surgeries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post Season 7x18,7x18,7x19)</p><p>Arizona develops PSTD from almost losing Callie </p><p>(Arizona/Sofia/And Mark Centeric)</p><p>But some parts will include(MerDer,Crowen,Slexie,Jexie,April,Robert Stark,Bali(Bailey/Eli)Henry Teddy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I asked her to marry me and a truck came outta nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Some Parts will be light angst,some will be heavy angst
> 
> Some will be light Fluff and some will be heavy fluff and smut!
> 
> :)

~I asked her to Marry me and  
a truck came outta nowhere~

 

Mark Sloan walked up to Arizona Robbins looking for answers

"What the hell happened?" Mark asked

Arizona,perhaps in shock, stumbled over her words.

"It came outta nowhere--I..I asked her to marry me and a truck came outta nowhere.." replied Arizona who was holding back tears.

In the Trauma room Arizona and Mark watched on as the other doctors tried desperately to save Calliope's life.

Arizona knew Callie was very well into her pregnancy and she wanted to know if the baby had a fetal heartbeat.

"Is there a fetal heartbeat?" Arizona blurted.

There was no answer as the doctors seemed not to hear her.

Arizona sighed "Lucy is there a fetal heartbeat??!"

"Lucy!" Mark exclaimed to get her attention 

Mark's outburst caused Richard to go over to them.

"Okay you two need to back up" Richard said trying to create some space between them and the table.

"I want an answer!!" Arizona said loudly.

Richard pushed Arizona and Mark gently against the wall of the Trauma Room.

"Against the wall and silent!" Richard demanded..

Arizona and Mark watched on as the doctors pumped Calliope's body full of drugs and tubes..


	2. Code Blue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie takes a turn for the worst and Arizona tries to keep herself together in one piece

Since Callie had to have surgery and an C-Section Arizona refused to leave her side.

Arizona hadn't slept or ate since the accident and Mark,who was devasted that Callie and her baby might not make it,knew it.

Alex had to physically pull Arizona out of the ICU room when Callie coded 

Arizona was sitting by Callie's side when the monitor started beeping rapidly

Arizona looked up quickly and saw her stats had flatlined

"CODE BLUE!CODE BLUE!" Arizona screamed.

Arizona started compressions and moments later Owen,Bailey,Teddy,Alex,Derek,and Meredith had rushed in the room with a crash cart.

"She's in...she's in v-fib" Arizona said.

"Arizona come on.." Alex said while grabbing her hand gently.

Arizona pushed him away "No!"

She continued to perfrom CPR on Calliope until she heard bailey say charge to 300 and clear.

"Karev get her out!Now!" Derek demanded.

"Give her one of EPI" Meredith barked out.

Karev grabbed Arizona gently but firmly and pulled her away from Callie.

"No! She's..She needs help!!' Arizona said while trying to squirm out of Alex's grip.

Alex finally managed to get Arizona out of the room but as soon as she was out of there she tried to go back.

Luckily he carefully caught her in time.

"That Cut is still bleeding.." Alex said trying to distract Arizona from Callie.

Mark walked up to Alex and Arizona 

"What the in hell happened" Mark said in corncern.

"She..she coded.." Arizona said.

Arizona slipped out of Alex's grip and ran into a nearby on supply closet.

"I'll keep an eye on her..Go and help the others." Mark said.

Alex nodded.

In the supply closet Arizona was trying to hold herself together but the words Mark had said to her earlier played in her head over and over.

~You're not Anything!You're Nothing!~

"I'm not anything..I'm Nothing..Literally..He was absolutely right" Arizona said to herself.

She noticed she lost some weight but didn't care..

Arizona felt hot and cold in places but she didnt care..

The light headache became a migraine but again she didnt care

She then heard the door open.

"Arizona?" She heard a familiar voice say.

~You're not anything. You're nothing!~

She immediately recognized the voice as Mark's.

Arizona stood but lean forward on to suppy rack.

Mark walked more into the closet and heard Arizona gasping quietly.

He rushed over to her "Arizona--"

Her head shot up. 

He almost gapsed at what he saw.

Her eyes were dilated and red with tears.

Her face was very pale 

Then Mark realized it..

She was having a Panic Attack.


	3. Panic!!

As soon as she saw Mark,Arizona wiped her blood shot eyes and sniffled.

"Arizona--Let me check out that cut--" Mark said in sympathy 

Arizona turned and walked away from him but stopped 

"I'm fine,Dr.Sloan" Arizona said trying to shove the feelings she had deep done.

"I'm not asking for your permission." Mark said to her.

That made Arizona stop in her tracks and she turned completely to him.

"So..What you're gonna treat my cut against my will..Since when did you care?When did you care?!Callie might live but do you know that she will be changed?THIS WILL CHANGE HER...SHE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME PERSON AGAIN!..." Arizona screamed.

Arizona ran from supply closet.

~You're not anything!You're nothing!!"~

Arizona accidentally ran into Jackson.

"Sorry." Jackson turned to her but was shocked at what he saw.

"Dr--Arizona you okay?" Jackson asked in corncern 

Before he got a chance to answer he saw Mark running down the hall.

"Do not let her go Avery!" Mark said out of breathe.

Avery gasped but he gently held onto Arizona until Mark reached them.

"Her arm..It's really warm." avery blurted.

Mark took his hand and put it on Arizona"s forehead but he snatched it away.

"Fever,Pupils are dilated,skin is paler than a ghost..Shallow and Rapid breaths..she's having a panic attack." Avery said.

Mark nodded "I thought so..Go help save Callie Torres's life."

Avery nodded and ran off to help with Calliope 

Mark took out the small lamplight and flicked it on.

He shined it into her eyes and realized her pupils were in fact dilated.

"Arizona--how many fingers." Mark asked before holding up 3 fingers.

"Se-seven.." Arizona now was swaying.

"I'm fine Mark." Arizona said.

Mark shook his head and her over to the chair behind the nurse's station.

Her breaths were now more shaky and shallow than before.

"Arizona--I need you to take deep..slow breaths.." Mark said softly..

Arizona tried but she couldn't "I..I can't mark..please we have..to save Callie..She's in the windshield.."

Mark sighed "Arizona,We saved her..you need to take deep breaths..or we're going to have to put you in a bed."

Arizona got up suddenly and stumbled over to the trash can next to the nurse's station and vomited.

Mark held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles into her upper back with his free hand

Arizona's breathing calm down but suddenly she felt tired.

"Mark.."Arizona managed to get out before coughing.

Mark got scared at the tiredness "What hurts,Arizona???"

Arizona felt dizzy and lightheaded "Sleepy..I'm..dizzy..I think..I mig-might pass out.."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're dizzy??" Mark said asking for some sort of confirmation. 

Arizona nodded,closed her eyes,and rested her head on the counter in front of her.

Mark was sure if Arizona was unconious or not.

He poked her "Arizona,Come on.."

"Sloan..Mark..If i move..I think i might pass out.." Arizona's voice grew softer at the end.

He noticed she was slowing sliding down and out of the chair she was sitting in.

He hesitated a bit before grabbing her hand and helping her up..

Arizona's face paled "Oh god."

She swayed heavily and Mark steadied her.

"You Okay?" Mark asked.

She managed to sit back down "I told you if i moved..----" Arizona stopped and her eyes fluttered closed..

"Arizona?" 

No answer.

Her form started to slide dowm the chair but Mark wrapped his arm around stomach and waist..

Her head fell forward and Mark managed to stop her from falling to the floor.


	5. Something more.

Mark picked Arizona up.

Her head lolled against his shoulder and her eyes fluttered.

Her skin was very hot too touch.

"Arizona? Can you hear me." 

There was only a whimper and he carried her into an empty Hospital exam room.

"I need help in here now!" Mark exclaimed.

"Page..Um..Page Karev,And Webber!"

A nurse came into the room "Right away doctor."

Her skin was pale and she was still unconscious.

"Start a agressive IV with fluids.And start her on O2...She's gonna be out for a while." Mark said.

Then he saw Richard and Alex run into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Richard said while going over to Mark.

"Panic Attack she passed out in my arms.She hasn't ate or slept in nearly 56 hours."

Karev shoved his feelings down and went over to Arizona.

He sighed.

"She's too pale" Alex said.

"Karev order a MRI" 

"Why does she need a CT?" Richard said.

Mark rolled her eyes "This cut..and it may not look like it but she may have injuried something else."

Mark then stitched up Arizona's cut and Alex took her to MRI


	6. Surgery

Alex gasped when he saw the scans from the MRI.

"There." Alex said pointing at Arizona's appendix.

It looked inflamed. They had to take it out.

Then suddenly the monitor was beeping rapidly.

And then it flatlined.

"Code BLUE!" Alex screamed.

Some nurses and doctors wheeled Arizona out of the MRI and tried to revive her.

"Charge to 300!" Alex said 

He took the paddles and prepared them.

"Clear!" 

The paddles shocked Arizona and the monitor returned to normal.

"Page Sloan!" Alex demanded.

One nurse then paged Mark.

"Okay Sinus tach! We got her back." Alex said 

"I think her appendix burst...Cause her to flatline." Alex uttered.

Mark came running to the MRI 

He looked at the scans and immediately said "She needs an appendectomy."

"She flatlined...We got her back but..I think her appendix burst." Alex confessed.

Mark sighed "Page..Bailey. And kepner." 

"Right away doctor" A surgical nurse said.

"We need to get her up to surgery now." Alex yelled.

Luckily a minute later, April Kepner and Miranda Bailey appeared.

"We need to get Arizona to surgery." Alex said while almost panicking 

"Surgery?" Kepner said 

Mark nodded "Her appendix may have burst,and that caused her to flatline."

Bailey sighed "okay..um call OR 2 And tell them to prepare it!"

Bailey,Mark,Kepner,and Karev with a few other doctors wheeled Arizona out of the MRI room and rushed her to OR 2


	7. Promise me

As they were wheeling Arizona to O.R. 2 she woke up.

Tears fell down her cheeks and she said in a weak voice."Calliope..How..is Callie?"

Mark ssh her "She is in surgey..But she is in the O.R. next to ours she is fine."

"No..I don't want surgey!" Arizona cried before attempting to get out of the bed.

Mark held her down "You have a burst appendix that has probably has caused yoy to flatlined."

"If i die.--" Mark interrupted her.

"You will not die.Don't talk like that."

"If i die don't tell Callie..until she is strong enough to handle..it..Promise me." Arizona demanded as she was being moved to the Operating Table.

The other doctors put an IV in her arm.

They began to inject a sedative in her IV 

"And..The Baby...Her name,--"Arizona's eyes started to flutter..

"Sofia--" her eyes fluttered closed and sleep pulled her under..

"Okay now lets get started." Bailey said


	8. Today has been okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona and Callie have a brief moment in their dreams.

"My friends tell me it's spring" Callie walked down the hallway of the hospital.

She was about to sing again when she heard a familiar voice.

"My window shows the same" Arizona's voice sang.

Callie smiled "without here the season passed me by"

\----

"Crap! No no no! More suction. More!" Bailey exclaimed. 

Turns out her appendix ruptured and was now starting to leak the inflamed chemicals into her body.

\----

"Today has been okay"

"Today has been okay"

As they ended they both smiled, callie began walking towards a room that seemed to have an everlasting light towards it

"Wait!"

\---  
"Come on Callie don't you do this!" Avery said while trying to revive her.

"Crap! Okay give her one more of epi and charge to 350"

\---

Callie turned around in confusion before realization hit her. "Arizona. What the hell are you doing here"

"Appendictis. It burst. You can't go into that room."

Callie gasped before sighing "Arizona--

Arizona shook her head "No! You go into that room any chances you have of surviving is down the drain. Callie please"

Callie looked at the door then to Arizona but as soon as she saw that stray tear that welled up in Arizona's left eye and slowly cascaded down her cheek she nodded her head.

"Okay. Me, you, mark, and--"

"Sofia" Arizona added as she realized Callie didn't know the name of the baby.

"You picked that out?" Callie smiled. She thought the name was perfect

Arizona nodded her head. "Come on. We got bodies to go back to"


End file.
